the origin of the hippo
by insert name here
Summary: its kinda weird, its an language arts project, and i thought aww what the heck might as well upload, neway Mrs grant is a goddess i invented the goddes of power goodnessEtc.


Hey all this is my greek myth plez don't flame too much.  
  
It twas a language arts project, and it seemed cool to post it  
  
Well here it is  
  
1 The Origin of the Hippo  
  
One day on Mount Olympus there lived a god named Poseidon. He was lonely. One day Bob, the god of random-gift-giving, came to enlighten him. He gave Poseidon a magic looking glass that shows the person looking in it their true love. When Poseidon looked into it he saw a beautiful maiden. She was standing on a dock near the ocean. Poseidon saw her and fell instantly in love. He looked closely and saw that she was sad. Poseidon felt compelled to find and help this beautiful maiden.  
  
Poseidon drew a picture of her, to the best of his ability for he felt no one could truly capture her immense beauty. He then gave the picture to Emily C. Dragon so she could find her. Emily searched for 3 years. Poseidon began to grow increasingly more restless, for he was intensely in love with her. Finally after 3 years, 7 days Emily came to Poseidon and said in her soft watery voice, "I found her Poseidon, I found her."  
  
"Take me to her immediately," Poseidon proclaimed.  
  
The maiden, as Poseidon would soon find out, was a lonely woman who loved to swim, and loved creatures that lived in the water. Her name was Keri D. Jiddiot. Keri's life was perfect, except she had no one to share her life with. She was extremely lonely, but the gods only told her that her true love would come to her one day, ridding from the sea. She stared out to the water waiting, waiting for that fateful day when her love would come.  
  
She had been doing this for quite some time, and was about to give up, when Poseidon came ridding on Emily's back from the sea. Poseidon and Keri fell instantly in love. As Poseidon gets to know the maiden he comes to know her name and every thing about her. He puts the magic looking glass into the water, for the next poor lonely person to find and use.  
  
Little did he know, but that was about to be the dumbest thing he ever did in his life, for who should stumble onto it but Hades, god of death. He too saw in the mirror a picture of Keri. He also fell in love. He decided to send his devotees to find her (sound familiar?). Two days later his servants found her. They also found out that she was in love with Poseidon. Hades didn't care, and he sent them after her anyway. They took her to the land of the dead. Hades asked Keri to marry him. Keri politely explained that she was already going to marry Poseidon. Keri's refusal angered Hades, so he traps her in the land of the dead to live there with him for all eternity.  
  
Back on Mount Olympus Poseidon goes to the all-powerful goddess Mrs. Grant, seeking help. Unfortunately for Poseidon Mrs. Grant could only help mortals. That meant that Mrs. Grant could only help Keri not Poseidon.  
  
From her cell in the land of the dead Keri prayed to Mrs. Grant for help and freedom. "Finally I thought you'd never ask," muttered Mrs. Grant. Mrs. Grant used her powers to try to get Keri back, but alas Hades had made it hopeless to even try to bring her body and spirit back all the way through the worlds.  
  
So Keri was left with only two choices, stay in the underworld for all eternity, or she could go back to Earth reincarnated as some other form. She loved Poseidon very much, but she also loved her body very much too. She didn't know what to do.  
  
After a month of pondering her situation, Mrs. Grant told Keri that she had to decide immediately or she would be trapped in the underworld forever. Finally Keri made her decision; she would be incarnated as another species.  
  
Mrs. Grant brought her spirit back to Earth, and decided to incarnate her as the best animal of all, the Hippopotamus Amphibius (hippo). This creature is swift and nimble, large and sturdy has short legs, and a massive body. Her species still lives in the sub-Sahara Africa, in lakes and rivers (it can also be seen on rare occasions crossing the street in Merrimack, but that's another story). Keri's spirit was finally at ease, for she could be in the water which symbolizes Poseidon in many ways due to the fact he is the god of the sea. Even to this day you might see this creature in a sub-Sahara river. 


End file.
